


A Little Restraint if you Please

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: 365 Days of Stony [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Tony Stark, discussions of, mentions of rimming and edgeplay, or discussions there-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: Steve's always been aware of the fact that he's not quite as experienced as Tony and he knows it's not something Tony minds. But he wants to bridge that gap and widen his horizons so to speak. Except Tony's not really sure bad porn was the best place to start and Steve's a little concerned about the number of kinks that seem to exist. Although, he might have found one that interests him a little more than the others.Or the one where Steve's research leads to a discovery that Tony's not at all unhappy about and Tony introduces Steve to the concepts of limits and safe words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Hit the Brakes, but you don't need to read that to understand this in any way!

They’re lazing about on the couch in front of the TV, with some movie that Tony’s not paying attention to playing in the background, when Steve brings it up again. Tony’s been fiddling with some plans for a new Stark Industries product, they’re working on a new software to help translate speech to text, something that will be usable by people who have speech impediments. Steve’s watching the movie, or so he thinks, and he’s content to use Tony as his pillow, leaning against him and occasionally pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Every so often, he shifts to make himself more comfortable or to get a drink of water. His eyes are fixed on the screen and Tony assumes this is a regular Friday evening. But after an hour or so, he realizes that Steve’s gone almost still and his occasional movements are jerky and hesitant.

He observes his lover out of the corner of his eye and notes how his gaze is actually unfocused, and his blue eyes kept darting from side to side. The way he was chewing on his lower lip and the faint dusting of rose on his cheeks is a clear sign that his mind is elsewhere from the movie.

Waiting for a few more minutes, he saves his files before shifting in his seat, leaning closer so he could rest his chin on Steve’s head before asking, “Good movie?”

“Uh huh, it’s very interesting.” The distracted way he responds is more than enough for Tony to know he isn’t watching it at all. He lifts his head up and cocks an eyebrow at Steve, causing the younger man to flush when he realizes he’s been caught out. Tony won’t force him to tell him what’s on his mind, but at the same time, they’ve been trying to focus on better communication and whatever is on Steve’s mind is clearly taking up a lot of his conscious thought.

Steve darts his eyes away, focusing on a spot on the wall, and says after a moment, “I…I uh, went to the library the other day, and I uhm, did some research.”

“Alright,” Tony says slowly, “That’s good sweetheart.” He’s keeping his voice low and gentle, as though trying to avoid spooking a wild animal, because he thinks he knows where this is going and a single wrong move might make Steve back away.

“Yeah,” Steve continues, taking a deep breath, “About what we were talking about before? The uh, bedroom stuff.” And at that his face goes bright red and Tony wants to grin, because he knows from personal experience, that blush goes down a _long way_. He restrains himself and continues, “I’m glad to hear that love. Did you find something that you wanted to know more about though? Or something that you wanted to try out?”

Incidentally, Tony wonders where exactly he found his information and if he should be concerned. His mouth drops when he asks Steve and he hears that Steve’s new knowledge came from a porn site.

“Wait a minute. No, _no no no_.” He flinches when he sees the way Steve physically recoils, belatedly he realises that his reaction made it sound like he was disgusted that Steve was watching porn. But that’s exactly beside the point. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, babe, porn is not the best teacher for this sort of stuff. I mean, sure there’s going to be some classy short films occasionally, but for the most part a lot of it is exaggeration and body oil.”

Shaking his head, he turns off the movie and sits them both up, “Did you see them do anything you thought was interesting?”

When Steve’s ears turn a bright red, his stomach flips.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Sweetheart, you can tell me anything you know that. I promise you that nothing you say is going to make me think differently of you.”

In a soft voice, barely a whisper, the other man says, “What if you don’t like it?”

“Well, first off, I have a few hard limits, which is something we need to discuss. And as time progresses, you might find you have some hard limits too, and they might be certain things that I like, but part of a good relationship is accepting the other person’s hard limits.”

“Hard limits?”

“Things that I’m absolutely, under no circumstances willing to do. For instance, in no way or form do I think direct electric currents should be involved in sex. Bloodplay is a big no-no for me and so is any form of animal play and scat.”

By the time he’s done, Steve’s eyes are huge and his Tony’s not sure if he’ll pass out from how hard he’s blushing. “People actually do that?” He squeaks out. Shrugging Tony says, “People are into different things. An important rule of life is, don’t kink-shame. If it’s consensual it’s none of my business.”

He gives Steve a few minutes to let his words roll around in his head and tentatively asks, “So, about those videos you were watching.”

“Oh, um…” He’s bright red again, and Tony leans forward, gathering him into his arms. He vaguely remembers being this sweet when he was younger and how scary this new world was. He fully intends to ensure that Steve is made aware of the fact that his desires and decisions are valid and perfectly healthy. When Steve tucks his head into the crook of his neck, he feels a rush of affection and nuzzles his hair.

Slowly, in the tiniest voice he’s ever heard, Steve says, “There was this one video, where um, there were these two guys. And one of them, he um, handcuffed the other one to the bed.”

Nodding, Tony replies, “Ok, good, that’s good babe. Now, did you like the idea of the handcuffs or the idea of being restrained?”

“The second one,” he squeaks out.

“Bondage is a good place to start,” he says warmly, “We can take it really slow and ease you in.”

“You don’t think it’s weird,” Steve asks quietly, fiddling with the hem of Tony’s shirt.

“Sweetheart, trust me. This isn’t weird at all.”

He lets his arms loop around Steve’s waist and falls back, letting Steve fall with him so that their faces are close and grins at the surprised expression on the other’s face. Pulling him in for a deep kiss, he throws a leg over Steve’s hips and presses upwards with his own, pleased with what he finds. Breaking the kiss, he says, “You’ve got some time off next week, don’t you? Why don’t we give it a try then? There are a couple of things we need to discuss before we do anything, like a safety word, what exactly you want me to do and so on, but I’d rather when we actually try it out, you were relaxed and had enough time before and after to enjoy it.”

Grinding his hips upwards again, the pair continue to make out on the couch until Steve asks, “Hey Tony… what about you?”

“Me?”

“What do you like?”

“Well,” he says playfully, pretending to think, “If I had to choose, I’d say at this point my kink is you.”

“Tony,” Steve groans, half exasperated from his terrible attempt at humour and half aroused because Tony’s nibbling at a pulse point on Steve’s neck that he knows makes him wobbly in the knees.

Laughing, he kisses his collar bone before regretfully pausing and seriously contemplating his response. He’s definitely more experienced in this field than Steve is and if he wanted to be completely honest, there were a lot of things that he liked. But how many of them would he willingly do repeatedly in a bedroom (or other place) with a partner? That was a good question. He wasn’t lying when he had answered Steve, because ever since he’d become serious about the man, his fantasies had more or less had only one commonality, and that was Steve. But there were still a few things that got his blood a little extra heated.

“Since you’re forcing me to choose… I’m actually quite fond of rimming. Well, being on the giving end of that rather than the receiving. I find it an extremely satisfying method of providing pleasure to my partner. And edging. I like watching someone get edged, there’s something about the frustration and the build-up to release.”

By the time he’s finished, he’s as hard as a rock and he knows this isn’t going to last long. A few more awkward cants of his hips and he hears Steve let out a stuttering groan followed by a whimper, and he buries his head in Steve’s neck, biting down before finishing himself.

He can’t believe he just came in his pants like a messy teenager. He’s part disgusted and partly turned on.

Sighing, he pulls himself off the couch, and offers his hand to an unwilling Steve.

“Come on babe, shower, clean clothes and then off to bed with us. If we sleep on the couch now, we’ll feel terrible when we wake up.”

As he follows his lover to the bathroom, he swats at the back of his pyjama bottoms teasingly, cackling when he stumbles.

When Steve turns around to mock glare at him, he notes the flush on his cheeks and the way his pupils have dilated again. A smile forms on his lips, because _wasn’t that an interesting_ _development_ he was going to make a mental note of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to bury my head in the sand then.
> 
> Uh, this was my first time writing anything of this sort, but I'm sort of trying to branch out and I had a few ideas that suited this couple. Comments on this would be greatly appreciated because I'm still learning with this!
> 
> Also, no disrespect meant to any type of porn, although I'd probably not recommend it as a learning item for beginners.


End file.
